


R

by Kittens_secret



Series: Alphabet Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Rating May Change, i swear im going somewhere with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: ROODGE, to push or lift with effortHermione finds Remus in her home in rough shape.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: Alphabet Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	R

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these are turning out to be multi-chapter fics instead of one-shots like planned.

After the war, Hermione decided she was done with Wizarding Britain She couldn't go anywhere without being hounded by reporters, one day the papers were criticizing her the next she was being praised. Back and forth and back and forth, she finally called it quits when they started speculating who she would marry, Harry or Ron, truth be told it would be neither. Yes, she and Ron had a thing going for a while but after being on the run, having their lives threatened every day, losing people they loved, and being thrust into hero-dom, they just weren't the same. Both boys would always have a special place in her heart but it would never be more than a friendly place.

One day she went to town with both of them and held a hand each, the next day the front paper was splashed with the headline Saviors spotted out and about, have they finally made their triad official? The article was full of speculation pulling from other outings where any of them had been seen together, Ron and Harry catching up over lunch? Date. Her going to visit Ron at the burrow? Family dinner with the future in-laws. Harry picking up take out? Bringing it home for all of them. It went on and on. Ron loved the press, he loved being recognized and always stopped to talk to adoring fans. Which led to more headlines, this time about how Ron was cheating on them. For the most part, Harry ignored it and kept his head down. Hermione got the brunt of it though, as the only female she was bombarded with personal intimate questions. Which man would be the father of her first child? Would she take the Potter last name? Who was better in bed? Did they get jealous of who got to spend time with her?

She was tired of it, so one day she just packed up and moved. With the help of Bill, one of his coworkers adept in wards and spell work. and an oath-bound real estate agent she had bought a small home out in the country that was unplottable and warded to the skies. Harry and Ron's places were given access of course, but if you wanted to come from a public floo you had to know exactly where it was to be able to find it. All letters were sent to a secondary location then transported to her by untraceable spell rendering all spells on the mail useless. She had been quite impressed when Bill's friend had set that up for her. All in all, she was truly hidden. There was a small muggle town close by which she went to under a concealment charm for groceries and human interaction.

In the next few months, the papers were in a tizzy trying to find out what happened to her, speculations went from kidnapping, to killed by a crazed fan, to moving to the colonies, and even stretched as far as her going muggle in the mainland. Harry kept her up to date on the crazy antics till one day they just stopped reporting on her, something else had caught their attention and the disappearance of Hermione Granger was slowly forgotten. True every so often there was an article about it but it was buried within all the other dabble.

Hermione was out in her garden one day when she heard the alert for the floo go off. She slowly got up brushing most of the soil off her pants before pulling off her gloves and heading inside. She was washing her hands when she heard someone behind her speak.

“Well if it isn't Miss. Houdini herself. You sure have a nice little hideaway here.”

Hermione spun around quickly, it was not who she was expecting “Remus?”

Remus stood in her kitchen looking healthier than she remembered seeing him in a long time, his hair had grown out enough he could pull it into a low ponytail, he had grown out a short well kept beard, look suntanned, and like he had been getting regular meals. She rushed forward giving him a fierce hug almost knocking him off balance.

“Oof” he groaned out before wrapping his arms around her hugging her back. “If this is the reception I get I'll make sure to visit more often” he laughed out. Hermione laughed and pulled away.

“It's good to see you, Harry said you had been keeping yourself busy, I see he meant going on holiday.” as if on cue Harry walked around the corner holding a bottle of wine.

She hugged him as well though his presence was less of a surprise, they had a standing weekly dinner either at her house, Harry's flat, or the burrow.

“I hope I'm not imposing, Harry said it would be alright if I tagged along for dinner,” Remus said softly

She took the bottle of wine from Harry and stuck it in the fridge, “Of course not, I will just make sure to set out another place. I haven't even started yet though since Someone always comes early.” With that she eyed Harry. He grinned sheepishly.

“Only set for three, Ron won't be able to make it. Amanda is taking him out to meet her friends.” Harry said rolling his eyes. Amanda was Ron's flavor of the week though she had lasted about a month so far.

“Well, then that makes things easier.” She clapped her hands and looked at Remus. “Seeing as you have never been here before you get the grand tour. Harry.” She turned to the man who was currently plucking some grapes from the fruit bowl, he looked up like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Don't spoil your dinner” he grinned, sent a wink then plopped a grape in his mouth.

She showed Remus around which didn't take long as it wasn't very large, it consisted of a sitting room, three bedrooms, an enlarged bathroom attached to her room with another sandwiched between the other two bedrooms, and an entertainment room that had been warded with magic dampening spells, Hermione had learned quickly that electronics and magic do not mix well. They ended in the library as it was her favorite room in the house. It had been a surprise from Bill that she didn't know about till she moved in. It was set up on a revolving system.

“Here watch this,” she said as she walked up to the podium standing in front of the lone bookshelf, on it was a crystal ball, she placed her hands upon it and thought about a specific book, in this case, The true history of chocolate by Michael D. and Sophie Coe. Before her the bookshelf receded into the wall and slid to the side, there was a blur of bookshelves moving before it slowed and one slowly moved forward to become flush with the wall. The small section under the desired book glowed softly showing its placement on the shelf. Hermione grabbed it off the shelf before handing it to Remus who was in awe.

“I have never seen anything like that.” He said as he walked up to the podium looking around it before going up to the bookshelf and running his hand along the wall. “Seamless, how fascinating. How many shelves does it hold?” he looked curiously back at her.

“I don't know, each shelf has 5 shelves and it seems if I fill one up another empty one will take its place. It even sorts them by subject then alphabetically. Do you remember Bill Weasley?” at his nod she continued. “One of the people he works with is very skilled at household runes and spellcraft, he set the entire house up for me and for the most part told me what he did. Except this, he refused to tell me how he did it and I can find nothing in any reference book even close to this level of complexity.”

Remus placed the book back in its place before taking one last look at the shelf

“Fascinating” he mumbled to himself.

“We better get going before Harry eats all my fruit, that man refuses to buy any for himself yet when he comes over he scarfs it as if it were his lifeline.” Hermione sighed in false exasperation leading to Remus chuckling.

When they got back to the kitchen her fruit bowl was mostly still full but Harry was nowhere to be found inside. Glancing out the window she saw he had taken her place in the garden.

“Harry is outside, would you like something to drink? I have water, juice, soda, or even some opened wine, we will save the one Harry brought till dinner.”

“Water would be fine but no need to trouble yourself.” He said with a smile

Hermione smiled back getting him some water, then a glass of water for Harry and juice for herself, before she led him to the patio which overlooked her small plot. There was her vegetable/herb garden off to the left which she had taken care of this morning, a grass-covered hill to which she had added a small fountain with a pool for the summer months, and a flower garden off to her right which Harry was currently plucking weeds from. Setting Harry's glass and her own on the table she went to the flower garden to help Harry.

“Please make yourself comfortable Remus, dinner won't be started for a few hours. As I said Someone always arrives way too early.” she poked Harry in the side as she said that. 

“Hey! You like me coming over early, it normally gives us time to chit chat before Ron comes over and the conversation turns to his conquest of the week.” Harry pulled another small weed and waved it at her.

Hermione just smiled and shook her head. Harry was right, she did enjoy the time they spent together before Ron showed up, it was almost as if time turns back for those moments. She is transported back to when they were children sitting in front of the fire in Gryffindor common room talking about things that wouldn't matter in a few hours. She shook her head and smiled again, close, but not quite.

With both of them working on the garden it didn't take long, at one point Remus had gotten up to wander down to the fountain but otherwise, it was filled with chatter, catching up on recent events and the occasional dirt fight (Harry started it).

Dinner was a simple affair, Hermione had learned how to cook shortly after she moved, she would never be a professional chef but she knew enough to get by and feed her boys whenever they came over. Tonight she had chosen to make chicken cordon bleu with a fresh salad and garlic butter rice.

Remus audibly groaned and leaned back in his chair at the first bite. “It's official, you are perfect” he rolled his head to the side to look at her. “Marry me.”

Harry laughed at his reaction while Hermione just blushed and looked down at her plate.

“I told you she was amazing!” Harry boasted on her behalf. “It is honestly a wonder how no one has scooped her up yet isn't it?” he continued, winking at Hermione for good measure. Her blush deepened

“Well, how do you expect her to be scooped up when she ignores the request when asked of her? Maybe I just didn't do it right” Remus got up from the table and came over to her seat before getting on one knee. “OH, goddess of knowledge, queen of the kitchen and defender of all things tasty. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I promise to buy you all the ingredients and books you like in return for a full tummy.” During his entire speech, he was alternating between holding her hands and gesturing wildly. When he was through he looked up at her and fluttered his eyelashes before giving her puppy dog eyes and a pout for good measure.

Harry at this point had fallen out of his chair and was howling with laughter.

Hermione was sure she had never been so red in all her life. Finally, she was able to choke out. “But Remus, if I married you who would take Sirius on midnight strolls through the park.”

It took a moment for Remus to process but when he did a look of offense crossed his face. “Why I never. In all my years on this earth, I have never been as hurt as I am now.” For a moment Hermione was worried she had actually hurt his feelings till he sent a little wink her way. He slowly crawled back to his chair. After a few moments for everyone to compose themselves dinner resumed with a thankfully normal conversation. As Hermione began to clear the empty plates Remus intercepted.

“Oh no you don't,” he said plucking the plates from her arms. “You cooked so you relax after dinner. House rules” Hermione just stared as he walked away.

“What house rules? This is my house! I think I know all my rules.” she said picking up the salad bowl bringing it back to the kitchen.

“The new one I just came up with. If we are to be married it's only fair I get to make a portion of the rules.” He sent a wink her way before grabbing the bowl out of her hands.

She just stared at him dumbfounded then smirked. “I never did say yes.”

Remus grabbed his wand and slowly began the cleaning spell on the dishes before wrapping the salad in plastic wrap and putting it in the fridge. “Only a matter of time my dear, only a matter of time.” as he walked past her he dropped a kiss to her cheek. Hermione lit up like a Christmas light turning to watch him go. She raised a hand to her cheek feeling the heat of her blush, luckily Harry had retired to the sitting room or she would never hear the end of it.

The rest of the evening passed without incident, they sat in the sitting room catching up with the latest drama going on in the world. Eventually, Harry let out a yawn prompting Remus to look at the clock.

“Oh dear, it seems we have monopolized your evening.”

Hermione checked the time to see 10:00 reflected at her, oddly enough she didn't feel tired as she usually did at this time of night.

“That's alright, it was worth staying up to catch up.” she stood with them by the fire. “Next time don't be a stranger and wait so long to visit. I will add you to my wards so feel free to drop by at any time.” She gave both men a quick hug before giving them room to floo out. Coughing as the floo settled she pulled out her wand to clear the dust along with levitating their used teacups to the kitchen, she would worry more about cleaning tomorrow. The exhaustion that she was putting off was beginning to catch up to her, most days she felt as if she were an old woman, in bed by 9 reading and normally asleep by 10. But staying up was worth it, it was good to see Remus, especially while he looked healthy and alive during the middle of the cycle. If that night she had dreams about a certain tawny-haired man it was pure coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
